Shang Lee/Arcade
Top Strife Intro Cutscene (The scene takes place on the 90's in the filming of the movie called Honorable Fists. We see Shang Lee, wearing a Kung-Fu outfit at the time, acting at Chinatown, facing a group of Japanese Yakuza.) * Shang: "Don't understimate the power of an unarmed warrior." * Yakuza: "You don't know what did you say." * Shang: "The weapons are for weak and cowards." * Yakuza: "I'm going to cut your ears!" (The Yakuzas attack Shang Lee but he defeats himself doing a great Lóng Xi to the Yakuzas, sending them to the windows, breaking them. Then he calls to a taxi at the scene.) * Director: "Cut!" (The crew claps.) * Director: "Nice one, Shang!" * Actor Portraying Yakuza: "Thanks, but I think he exceeded with the Lóng Xi!" (We cut to the present time at Shanghai. The scene takes place inside a factory where Shang Lee, now wearing the mechanic outfit seen above, is working.) * Shang (v/o): "I'm Shang Lee. You know the guy who faced the Yakuzas at the movie? That's me." (We cut inside the house of Shang Lee.) * Shang (v/o): "I used to be one of the most important legends of Kung Fu." (We see a lot of pictures, newspapers and prizes on a showcase room.) * Shang (v/o): "Since the 90's, I used to be a respectable actor. I acted on more of 10 movies, with the trilogy of Honorable Fists being the highlight of my career." (The camera focus on Shang Lee at the sofa reading a martial arts magazine.) * Shang (v/o): "But today, I'm only a simple engineer on a factory closer to my house." (We cut to Shang Lee walking on a park where a lot of Top Strife advertising posters are pasted on the tree.) * Shang: "This park has an awful maintenance." (Then, we cut to Shang Lee walking at the streets of Beijing.) * Shang (v/o): "And because of my current job, no one can recognize me from the past." (Shang turns his head to a group of people, but they see him in a strange way.) * Shang: "I am forgotten!" (A Top Strife poster flies from the sky, hitting the face of Shang. Then he grabs it and starts to read on silence.) * Shang: "I got it!" (We cut to Shang Lee at the high roof of the Water Pagoda, a giant Chinese tower surrounded by the water of sea.) * Shang (v/o): "If I want to get their remainder of me back, I should to enter to the tournament. I'm going to show everything that I can do... I'm ready!" (The scene finishes with Shang Lee launching a Lóng Xi to the sky.) Finalists' Match Cutscene - VS. Winston Target (Scene takes place in the Top Strife Studios. The presenter Norman Thompson announces the finals as the audience are cheering.) * Norman: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... uhh... oh... what's your name?" * Shang: "Lee, Shang Lee." *facepalm* * Norman: "I don't get it! Well, it's time to an encounter with another non-person, the survivalist Winston Target!" (The audience are cheering as Winston Target comes to the studio.) * Winston: "Hey, it's Jackie Chan!" * Shang: "And people say that I don't have the appearance!" * Winston: "This will be easy!" * Shang: "Don't understimate the power of an unarmed warrior." (The fight starts on the Studios where "The Fight Song" by Marilyn Manson starts to play.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Shows Shang standing over the defeated Winston.) * Shang: "You see? I still got the strength!" (Norman lifts Shang's arm, declaring the victory.) * Norman: "Shang Lee is the champion of Top Strife!" (The audience are cheering.) * Norman: "Thanks for watching! Join us to the next year... see you next time on the next season of Top Strife!" (The show credits are shown on the screen, and then we cut to a room of a hotel where Shang Lee is talking on a phone at night.) * Shang: "Hello, I'm Shang Lee. I'm waiting for your call for 3 hours!" (We heard the phone ring off and then we cut to the backstage as Shang is looking for Norman.) * Shang: "Norman? Where are you?" * Norman: "I'm here!" (Shang turns his head on different directions but he doesn't found Norman.) * Shang: "What the fuck kind of challenge is this?" (Norman appears in front of Shang and then we see how he's transforming in the creation of Mr. Maximilian: Project Skull, a gray hooded humanoid with a mechanic skull face and starts to levitate.) * Project Skull: "The challenge where if you lose, your life is mine." * Shang: "Like the old times!" Final Boss Cutscene (After defeating Project Skull, he explodes in front of Shang.) * Shang: "Well, this is something new on my Kung Fu experience." (The backstage becomes the Maxos' Sect, a strange place similar to a pyramid inside, surrounded by purple hooded men singing in an incomprehensible language.) * Shang: "I think this is a great idea for my movies." * Mr. Maximilian: "Everybody thinks that you are nothing!" (Mr. Maximilian appears on the stage and greets Shang. He's a caucasian white haired man wearing an elegant suit clothing in white.) * Shang: "Nothing? For your information, a legend never dies!" * Mr. Maximilian: "But no one remembers you, right? Oh, let me present to you, I'm Mr. Maximilian." * Shang: "Yeah right, I understand who are you and all." * Mr. Maximilian: "Of course! You are seeing most powerful man of all time, and what the fuck are you? An engineer?" * Shang: "You get the idea, but one thing is sure. I will be back to my acting career... for real!" * Mr. Maximilian: "Not for a long time, Mr. Nobody! And to make sure of that, you will die... in my hands... of God!" * Shang: "Then, I'll show you what I'm made of!" (Both are now in their respective fighting stances.) (After beating Mr. Maximilian in his normal mode, he gets up and recovers.) * Mr. Maximilian: "You think you can beat me? This is only the 5% of my true force." (Mr. Maximilian becomes a corrupted version of himself, and you should fight against him in only one round.) (After beating him, we see a cutscene of Shang Lee giving a chop in Mr. Maximilian's heart. Then we see how Mr. Maximilian is disintegrating himself and explodes.) Ending Cutscene (The scene takes place in the movie "Honorable Fists: Rebirth", parodying the finalist's match cutscene with Winston Target, but with an actor that doesn't look nothing like him in shape and he's known as Willy Takedown.) * Willy: "Hey, it’s Jackie Chan!" * Shang: "And people say that I don't have the appearance!" (Willy shoots arrows with his crossbow like a maniac.) * Shang: "He's a hard case!" (Shang Lee runs to Willy Takedown gives him a kick to the jaw, stunning Willy.) * Shang: "Don't understimate the power of an unarmed warrior." (Shang Lee knockdowns Willy with his index finger as an actor who does the paper of Norman lifts Shang Lee's arm, declaring the victory.) * Actor!Norman: "Shang Lee is the winner!" (The movie ends with the credits displaying on the cinema screen as the camera zooms out, revealing a room with a lot of people sitting, clapping and cheering. We see Shang Lee wearing a suit watching the premiere.) * Shang: "I'm back!" (Shang drops a tear in his eye out of happiness.) * Shang (v/o): "You heard it everybody, I'm back!" (Everyone, including Shang Lee, leaves the room.) * Shang (v/o): "When I fought in the Top Strife contest, I managed to get out of the forgetfulness. As a result, I'm back to continue my career after years." (The camera focuses on Winston Target with a male reporter wearing a TMZ cap.) * Reporter: "What do you expect of the character Willy Takedown? Mr. Target." * Winston: "He has charisma... but I don't speak like that and I'm not too fat!" (Shang Lee shows up in front of Winston.) * Shang: "Sorry Winston, the screenwriters didn't watch Nature Target." * Winston: "It's ok, Shang. Congratulations!" * Shang: "Thanks!" (Both shake their hands to each other, then we cut to Shang Lee meditating on his house.) * Shang (v/o): "When you heard my name, remember... I'm not an old retired actor anymore. I'm the eternal legend!" (The scene ends with Shang Lee still meditating with a blue dragon spirit rising up above him. After that, the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade